Many dog leashes have only one looped handle for restricting the animal's movement. This design forces the handler to seek an additional grip when closer, tighter or firmer control of the animal is required. This can mean grasping the leash between thumb and forefinger, and for stronger control, wrapping the leash several times around the hand. With the first method, the animal may be able to pull away because of slippage and inefficient gripping, resulting in significant rope burn or even restriction of the hand as the animal pulls. Wrapping the hand takes additional time and restricts the flexibility and movement of the hand.
Alternatively, it may be necessary to exert closer control over the animal in certain circumstances. Examples include walking an animal near traffic, in close quarters such as elevators, or in crowds of people. Typically, a second grip is accomplished by grasping the far end of the leash (nearest the animal) between thumb and forefinger. As noted, this method usually fails to provide sufficient gripping strength. Further, the leash can be difficult to grasp and grip quickly in this manner.
One solution was disclosed by Kraus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,11363,810, who described a two looped flexible animal control tether. Kraus taught a dog leash in which a second loop is added near the animal attachment point. While this second flexible loop provided an improved way to exert close control over an animal, it nevertheless is difficult to grasp in a short period of time, and is not an efficient or ergonomically effective grip. The user typically would not be touching the second, close control loop unless necessary. If immediate close control is required, the user will fumble with properly grasping the second loop.
Loops such as those described by Kraus are typically held by placing one's hand through the loop so that the leash dangles from the user's wrist. If firmer control is needed, the user can then grasp the leash just below the loop handle. However, the only way to grasp the leash is between thumb and forefinger, which exerts only a limited amount of holding power, and slippage occurs. Typically, if the loop itself is held, only the first two finger joints are used. This is relatively weak compared to a full hand.
Consequently, a need remains for an animal leash which has a first handle which is easily and quickly grasped for the firmest control, and a second handle which can be easily and quickly grasped if close control is necessary. Preferably, the first and second handles are designed in an ergonomic fashion, allowing the user to surround the handle completely with the hand in the strongest fully closed position.